Something So Sweet
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: Sometimes, Something Simple. Even Just Being Around Her..Was The Sweetest Thing He Could Of Imagined, He Even Thought That He Would Pick Her, Over A Lolipop. Any day Break/Alice, Fluffy Oneshot


here's a little cute break x alice oneshot~ i think i did alright but i don't know o-o'' lolz

break is...well, he's pretty much unreadable in this, xD its somewhat about how he finds alice, indeed, -precious and sweet- he can admit to himself that he wants alice to himself, therefore he'll work on that little by little, muhahaha~ em, something like that anywho, i was boredish while writing this, but on the bright side. i think it got rid of my writer's block..o-o therefore i'll update my other stories as soon as possible, ^^'' lolz,

anywho i hope you all enjoy it, ^^ i'm sorry if there's any typo's, but i'm pretty sure there isn't seeing as i double checked it, however if there is please go right ahead and tell me, xD

**Dedicated To**: **_Audacity-cupcakE_**, i hope you like your fanfic neh!~ its all yours for winning the contest of who -tweedle dee and dum- were going to be in my other story -Alice In Wonderland- you guesed correctly and requested a brelice fluff~ so here it is~ i hope its nice and fluffy enough for you~! ^^ lolz

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, if i did, break would totally be with alice by the end of the series. or at least kiss her. D=

* * *

Alice had been exploring the rainswroth's mansion for awhile now,

She was geting very annoyed at the fact that her contractor hadn't been anywhere in sight today. in Fact that's why she was exploring. she Couldn't find Oz anywhere nor signs of the Seaweed head..she Was thinking of asking Sharon where the two were

..But quickly threw away the thought. it was too risky And the girl was just...  
A little too scary..no, Really. too scary,

Alice huffed folding her arms, She had looked through out all of the mansion! yet the two were just not Showing up anywhere.

She even looked in the garden. But they were nowhere...she was starting to consider just giving up. Whenever Oz showed up she would settle it then and knock some sense into him for leaving her Behind!

The Chain was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a ruffle in the carpet she was walking on. Or The pair of familiar white boots exiting the door just up ahead to the far right.

The result of this. her foot soon got caught in the carpet-"what the!" Alice shrieked tumbling forward. She closed her eyes shut in panic. but confusion soon raised as she felt nothing,

She slowly opened her eyes focusing though blurry, she could roughly make out somethng white and Purple in front of her..and felt two arms wrapped around her protectively. who was that again? she Knew this person didn't she?..

Alice blinked still feeling somewhat dazed.

"Alice-chan!...oh my, are you alright? you should really watch yourself you know~ it wouldn't be fair if i had to do it all of the time."

Then it hit her. Break! "C-Clown!...let go of me!" Alice pushed the figure in front of her. Soon Break's arm's were no longer there supporting her, as he let go. letting her stumble backwards In the process.

Break shook his head eyeing the doll on his shoulder. "isn't she rude emily-chan!~... look at the Thanks i get~! oh so harsh...and to think i saved her too!~" Break put on a clearly fake hurt expression As Alice simply glared at him in return while she dusted her arm off.

"Whatever clown! i could of very Well..saved myself" Alice nodded, looking sure of herself.

Though..she embrassedly enough knew she Wouldn't of been able to break her fall. Not that she would let him. the clown. know that.

Break grinned widely feeling quite amused by her statement.  
"Oh i'm sure you could of Alice-chan~"

"Your dang right i could. clown!" Alice shot back.

She countinued to glare. then broke eye contact as she turned around. she was about to leave. but She remembered why she was looking Around the mansion in the first place.

"Oh!...wait clown!, i...can I ask you something?" Alice turned back around feeling somewhat Embrassed as she tapped her foot

She also took notice that Break's grin never left his face.

He waved his finger in responce while replying "that depends~ will you give me some of your time, Alice-chan?"

The surprise was clearly shown on Alice's face. "huh?...but why would-"  
Alice was cut off short as Break waved his finger yet again, "nuh uh~ that's not allowed alice. Yes or No~ its very easy you see,"

Alice watched Break. trying to figure out what he was thinking, but to no avail. not being really sure of the Clown's intention,..  
But she knew she wanted to ask the question,  
_'and the Clown would probably know..' _finally deciding, Alice slowly nodded

"sure...you better not sick that doll on me though!" Alice pointed at Emily defensively.

Break snickered patting the doll on the head "oh my Alice i would never even dream of that! Emily-chan would never harm you. nor anyone else mind you. though. what is it that you want to ask me~?"

Break began his walk down the hall. Seeing Alice not moving, he guestered with his hand for her to follow him.

Complying Alice trailed somewhat behind him as she asked her question "where is Oz? or even Seaweed head?..i havn't seen them anywhere.."

Break started to reach the living room. he opened the door for Alice as she went in before following her

"Oz and Gilbert? i might know where they are...but then again i might not!~"

Break grinned in glee as Alice glared at him impatient with the clown "just answer. clown!"

He walked over to the taple full of treats where he usually sat to drink tea. Pulling out a chair for the chain, In which Alice hesitated but reluctantly sat down in it,

He then moved the chair from the other side of the small tea table. pulling it next to Alice's, before Taking a seat himself.

"well. i heard they went to the library. more then likely checking out one of those books Oz likes...ah, Holy knight was it?" Break fiddled with a pink lolipop. Unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

Alice pulled her knees up to her chest letting out a huff, "they left me here?..i'll make sure to knock Some sense into that man servant!"

Break simply shook his head. "yes you do that..but Alice. i'm somewhat glad for them leaving you Here. otherwise we wouldn't be having this lovely chat. nor would you be sitting next to me Alice.  
I very much enjoy the time i do get to spend with you. little or less"

Alice blinked in shock. Before looking up at Break annoyedly "what kind of joke is that clown?"

Yet, instead of laughing like he usually would. Break simply stared at Alice...  
A loving and caring feeling was shown in his visable eye.

He didn't answer.

Instead he reached to the lolipop tray on the table.  
Picking a pink and red swirled lolipop. Before holding it out to Alice. "would you like one~?"

She reached out to it warily. plucking it from his hand. then looked at the lolipop in curiousity. "alright clown..."

Break waited. but Alice just countinued to stare at it. "Aren't you going to eat it. alice-chan? it would hurt me so if you didn't!~"

Emily chuckled on Break's shoulder as he put on yet another hurt expression as if he were in pain.

Alice glanced from the sweet to Break himself. then to the sweet again, She didn't know if it was good or not. and was embrassed to ask..but she had never eaten one. Only seen the clown. or rather. Break eat them.

He seemed to like them alot, in fact he probably loved them,

_'it wouldn't hurt to ask'_..Alice took in a deep breath, Then asked the question she had on her mind "..whats it taste like?"

Break's expression changed from the fake hurt look.  
To one of surprise, then he grinned his usual Break grin. amusement writen all over his face, "why Alice. you'll have to try it to see what it tastes like~ go on. it's not posionious though, i reassure you!~"

Alice pouted somewhat. but then put the lolipop in her mouth for a minute,

After tasting it her eye's widened in glee "w-wow!...Break its sweet!" A light blush quickly appeared on her cheek's, Realising what she had said,

but it was too late to take it back. _'...did i just call the clown by his name?...' _a strange feeling resounded within her chest. almost like butterflys flying around..

She fidgeted somewhat in embrassment,  
Break sat down his lolipop. gaining her attention.

"Yes, it is quite sweet Alice..but do you know what's even sweeter?"

"Huh?...whats that clown?" Alice stared in curiousity as break leaned in towards her. geting Dangerously close. before his lips met her cheek. Quickly turning them a rosey red

"You. of course"

Alice raised her hand placing it on her cheek stuttering trying to say something. But she was in so much shock no words could be formed.

She watched break swiftly get up from his chair. And then make his way across the room heading to the door,

He looked back at the flushed and shocked Alice grinning. "i just rememered something i must attend Too!~ so sorry Alice, i do very much look Forward to seeing you again~"

Break turned and headed out of the door leaving Alice in the room alone.

Flushed and still in shock. Alice slowly pushed herself off of the chair.  
Just to stare at the lolipop in her hand. trying to understand what just took place.

And what the strange Feeling was. making her heart beat insanely fast.

However, on the other side of the door making his leave. Break's grin turned into a smirk. As he went down the hall.

* * *

Whosh!~ finally finished~ so, anyone like it? i'm sorry if it was a bit too rushed Dx

also i wasn't sure if break should kiss alice on the lips, or her cheek, but i thought with his personality he would kiss her cheek, so i hope i didn't disappoint anyone with that and that you all argee with the cheek thing~ ^^''

anywho i hope you liked your oneshot prize **Audacity-cupcakE**!~ ^^ and everyone else too~

please tell me what you think and review~ it makes my mind slow down for a minute and actually write and update my fanfics instead of spazz about random things xD lolz, that is all


End file.
